What is the Meaning of That?
by Persona-Dee
Summary: Siapa yang tidak kesal ketika kau berniat untuk melamar seorang wanita namun yang mau dilamar justru sibuk membicarakan lelaki lain hingga kau tak dapat kesempatan mengutarakan lamaranmu? Hal yang sama juga dirasakan dan dialami Kuroko Tetsuya. Ia berniat mendiamkan gadis itu sekaligus melamarnya dan sukses melakukannya dengan cara yang... bisa dibilang, cukup unik.


Kuroko no Basket hanya milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

Ide asli milik aku.

Warning: OOC, fluff, some kind of ficlet?, Future fic(?), DLDR!

**Didedikasikan untuk Cemmy, Ai-Chan99 dan para KuroMomo fans dan Momoi-centric kayak aku di luar sana.**

* * *

Kuroko Tetsuya terkadang berpikir, bagaimana bisa seorang perempuan bicara begitu banyak dalam sehari. Pria –ya, pria, kini usianya sudah menginjak dua puluh enam tahun—berambut biru langit tersebut berpikir, mungkin perempuan di dunia ini terlahir dengan kekuatan lebih untuk bicara.

Maksudnya, bagaimana bisa seorang perempuan yang cukup kecil, dengan tinggi hanya sekitar seratus enam puluh sentimeter, sanggup berbicara selama dua puluh menit tanpa henti?

Dan yang Kuroko maksud dengan wanita tersebut tak lain tak bukan adalah perempuan yang kini tengah berjalan bersisian dengannya meniti trotoar dengan warna ambigu antara hitam dan putih dalam usaha menuju rumah setelah acara reuni mereka.

Kuroko sebenarnya tak begitu mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan seorang Momoi Satsuki. Selain bosan, pria itu sebenarnya juga kesal akan topik pembicaraan yang tengah diangkat Momoi saat ini.

Dan asal tahu saja, Momoi sudah membicarakannya sejak mereka berpisah jalan dengan anggota _Kiseki no Sedai_ tadi. Bisa dibilang, hal itu terjadi kira-kira dua puluh menit yang lalu.

"Tetsu-_kun_, aku benar-benar tidak tahu harus berkata apa saat dua hari yang lalu—" Momoi menggerakkan tangannya secara _random_ dalam usaha mengekspresikan dirinya. Ia berhenti dan menghirup napas dalam, "Ki-_chan_ tahu-tahu saja berkata kalau ia suka padaku!"

Momoi menoleh ke arah Kuroko yang cepat-cepat balas menatap mata merah muda gelap gadis itu. Pura-pura sebaik mungkin untuk terlihat tertarik dan mendengarkan kata-kata Momoi meski sebenarnya otaknya berpikir bagaimana ceritanya ia bisa terjebak dalam situasi seperti ini.

Gadis itu seakan tengah berusaha mendapatkan konfirmasi dari Kuroko untuk melanjutkan; mau itu berupa anggukan atau seuntai kata 'lalu?', namun sayangnya, tak ada satu kata pun keluar dari bibir tipis seorang Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Maksudku, ia sangat sering bercanda denganku!"

Pikiran Kuroko melayang bebas. Memikirkan rencana yang nyaris akan dilakukannya jika saja Momoi tak mendahuluinya tadi dan memulai sesi curahan hati satu arah ini lebih tepatnya. Jika sudah seperti ini, akan sulit untuk mengeksekusi rencananya menjadi aksi.

Akan sangat sulit untuk menginterupsi Momoi jika sudah bicara panjang lebar khas perempuan seperti ini.

"Kalau sudah bercanda ia kadang akan berkata 'Momoicchi, aku-aku-aku su-su-su-suka padamu!'" Momoi merentangkan tangannya ke depan. Berusaha membuat Kuroko mengerti _point_ dari kalimat dalam pembicaraan barusan.

Kuroko sekali lagi meliriknya dengan tatapan datar khas pemuda berambut biru muda tersebut dari ekor matanya.

Dalam hati Kuroko menghela napas dalam dan berpikir, mungkin ia harus menunda lamarannya pada Momoi untuk lain hari. Melihat betapa fokusnya Momoi menceritakan kisah 'Ki-_chan_ menyatakan cinta padaku, Tetsu-_kun_!' padanya.

Tepat. Rencana yang sudah disiapkan Kuroko dan rencananya akan dilaksanakan hari itu adalah rencana pelamaran. Rencananya, ia akan melamar Momoi menjadi istrinya setelah mereka pulang dari acara reuni mereka dengan _Kiseki no Sedai_.

Tapi kini rencana tinggallah rencana.

Dan satu hal lagi yang dipikirkan seorang Kuroko Tetsuya; tolong, sekarang ini Momoi tengah berjalan pulang dengan siapa? Kuroko atau Kise?

Jika sedang pulang dengan Kuroko –tolonglah—jangan bicarakan Kise sepanjang waktu.

Tanpa sadar, wajah Kuroko berkedut membentuk ekspresi tak suka. Namun tentu saja ekspresi itu cepat hilang secepat ia datang.

"Bahkan, beberapa hari lalu, kami sedang membicarakan tentang Dai-_chan_ yang _hentai_ dan kami bercanda soal Dai-_chan_ yang suka melakukan hal yang pernah dilakukan 'lelaki normal', jika Tetsu-_kun_ mengerti maksudku," Momoi menjilat bibirnya yang mulai kering karena terlalu banyak bicara, "Lalu, kubilang, mana mungkin dia melakukan itu, dia, kan, belum punya istri."

Entah kenapa, di bagian ini, Kuroko jadi tertarik dan mulai memberikan fokus serta perhatiannya secara penuh ke arah sang wanita di sebelahnya. Atau mungkin sebenarnya ia hanya merasa bersalah karena sejak tadi tak memerhatikan gadis itu bicara.

"Lalu, lalu, Ki-_chan_ tiba-tiba saja bilang 'jadi kalau punya istri boleh melakukan itu? Momoicchi, _please marry me_!' dengan _emot_ entah apa namanya itu yang mulutnya berbentuk huruf v itu. Makanya waktu Ki-_chan_ bilang dia suka padaku dua hari lalu, awalnya aku kira dia bercanda..."

Alis biru langit Kuroko berkerut sesaat. Namun benar-benar hanya sepersekian detik hingga Momoi sendiri tak menyadarinya.

"Ano, Momoi-_san_," panggil Kuroko dengan sebelah tangan terangkat. Sukses memotong Momoi yang baru saja menggumamkan 'padahal Ki-_chan_ tahu siapa orang yang aku suka' dan akan melanjutkan curahan hatinya jika saja Kuroko tak memotongnya saat itu.

Tanpa Momoi ketahui, beberapa saat yang lalu, sebuah bohlam imajiner menyala terang di atas kepala Kuroko.

Momoi menoleh ke arah Kuroko. Kedua alis merah mudanya terangkat tinggi dan gadis itu menggumam, "Hm?"

"_Please marry me_ itu apa?" tanya Kuroko, masih dengan tampang datarnya.

Detik itu Momoi terdiam. Ia baru akan mengatakan 'Tetsu-_kun_ tidak tahu?' namun diurungkan ketika ia tak tersadar kalau Kuroko tak terlalu pandai dalam bahasa Inggris. Dan hal itu belum berubah sejak mereka masih duduk di bangku SMP.

"Menikahlah denganku," jawab Momoi.

Kuroko tersenyum simpul ke arah wanita di sampingnya. Sesuatu yang jarang terlihat mengingat pria itu lebih sering menggunakan ekspresi datarnya di depan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Mata biru langit Kuroko yang awalnya menatap Momoi kembali difokuskan ke trotoar di hadapan mereka. Begitu pun yang dilakukan Momoi.

"Ya."

Momoi menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Kuroko dengan kecepatan yang mungkin bisa mematahkan leher seseorang. Kedua alisnya berkerut, matanya memancarkan binar tak percaya bercampur tidak mengerti, dan lehernya agak dimajukan sedikit.

"Hah?" tanpa sadar kata itu meluncur dari bibir Momoi.

Kuroko menatap Momoi dengan sebelah alis terangkat. Seakan Momoi lah yang barusan mengatakan hal aneh dan bukannya dirinya.

"Apa? Tetsu-_kun_ bilang apa?" tanya Momoi lagi.

Kuroko mendengus menahan tawa, "Aku tadi bilang 'ya'."

Ketika Momoi sama sekali tak menjawab, Kuroko menjelaskan dengan wajah datar, "Bukankah Momoi-_san_ tadi berkata 'menikahlah denganku'? Makanya aku bilang 'ya'."

Jantung Momoi berhenti sesaat. Dan jujur saja, pipi wanita berambut merah muda panjang tersebut terasa hangat sekarang hingga ia berani taruhan kalau sekarang ini pasti rona merah sudah menjajah pipi putih pucatnya.

"Tetsu-_kun_, maksudku bukan begitu, aduh, bukannya aku tidak mau tapi... Tetsu-_kun_ bercanda ya?" kata Momoi dengan kedua tangan terangkat di depan dada dan mata yang menolak untuk dipertemukan dengan mata pria di hadapannya.

Sulit baginya untuk percaya kalau pria pujaannya baru saja secara tak langsung melamarnya.

Kuroko kembali tersenyum simpul melihat tingkah Momoi yang tiba-tiba saja berubah dari sangat menggebu-gebu menjadi gugup setengah mati. Sebelah tangan Kuroko menggenggam tangan Momoi dan menariknya ke taman yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka berada tadi.

"Jadi Momoi-_san_ tidak mau?" tanya Kuroko dengan nada kecewa yang tersirat setelah melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Kepalanya ia rendahkan sedikit dan dimajukan agar bisa melihat ekspresi Momoi lebih jelas; wanita itu sekarang tengah menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah seperti kepiting rebus.

Ketika Momoi tidak menjawab sama sekali –mengangkat wajah saja tidak, ia bahkan memalingkan wajahnya, lari dari wajah Kuroko yang kian tipis jaraknya dengan wajah Momoi—Kuroko kembali membuka mulutnya.

Sebelah tangan Kuroko kini merayap masuk ke saku celana dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak dilapisi beludru merah. Dengan cepat, Kuroko membuka kotak tersebut dan terlihat sebuah cincin emas sederhana dengan hiasan permata merah muda di tengahnya di dalam kotak tersebut.

Momoi diam-diam melirik. Sebuah senyum manis tak bisa tak terkembang di bibir tipisnya yang terlihat ranum.

"Momoi-_san_, menikahlah denganku?"

* * *

**Jujur, ide fic ini didapet setelah curhat sama temen (pas pula temenku cowok) yang isi curhatannya kira-kira sama kayak di atas. Bayangkan aku sebagai Momoi dan temen aku sebagai Kuroko-nya. Jadi, bisa dibilang, setengah dari fic ini, sampe bagian Momoi jawab 'menikahlah denganku', itu sesuai sama isi chat BBM aku sama temenku tadi kecuali pas bagian 'please marry me' itu aslinya 'kekkon shite kure'. Asli langsung dapet ide pas temen aku bilang 'kekkon shite kure tu apa?' dan aku mau ngetik 'menikahlah denganku' dan aku jadi blushing sendiri karena kesannya aku jadi kayak ngelamar anak orang wakakakakakak. Btw, aku belom minta izin sama temen aku untuk nuangin chat kami ke sini hahaha, semoga aja dia gak marah.**

**Thanks untuk review dan fav-nya di fic aku yang Coke Bottle ya!**

**Well, review?**


End file.
